


Always Wanted a "Gay Friend"

by wellexcuuuuuseme



Category: The Odd Couple (1968), The Odd Couple (TV 1970), The Odd Couple (TV 2015), The Odd Couple (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Felix, felix is my baby forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuuuuseme/pseuds/wellexcuuuuuseme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small ficlet about Felix's thoughts during parts of the Pilot and maybe a little afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Wanted a "Gay Friend"

Felix was working in the kitchen, happy. As happy as you can be when freshly single. The kitchen, the warmest room of the house, was good for him, and had always felt so. The small, repetitive tasks were used to create something useful, and it was necessary to clean up thoroughly and often. All his tics and habits and things that made made him different and self conscious were normal in the kitchen, they were beneficial. It was a nice change of pace to be somewhere where he felt completely comfortable. 

He heard Oscar and the guys talking. They were in the other room, but the door is not soundproof and they were not quiet. Oscar had this habit of half-shouting whenever he talked, which had always bothered Felix a little. It was also rather endearing. He supposed he picked it up as a habit from work? Sportscasters are always kind of loud, aren't they?

"Your friend, is he gay?"

Oh, dear, Teddy busted out the _incredibly original question that Felix had neverever heard before!_ At least Oscar would say something politically correct, right?"

"No." One word? That's all you could do, Oscar?

"Are you sure? He seems kinda gay." Wow, Roy. Way to stick with stereotypes. 

"Oh, he seems very gay." Dammit, Oscar. We trusted you. 

"That's too bad. I've always wanted a gay friend. It would seem like I was more involved." Roy's comments were the ones that hit him the hardest. 

'Even if I were grade A 100% organic homosexual,' Felix thought, flustered, 'I would not be anyone's seal on their 'not an asshole' confirmation.' 

Felix sighed and sat down. It had already been a difficult week, and now he had to somehow prove his sexuality? 

Wait— what did he have to prove? And for whom? 

Wasn't now his first time in years to get a little wild? His plan on the wildness front had been more on the side of only washing his hair once per shower or using instant 1-minute oatmeal instead of old-fashioned, but he could experiment, couldn't he? He was allowed!

It had been a really long time since he'd done anything with boys... Oh, long enough for them to be teenagers! Wasn't planning on pedophilia, thank you brain for the gross phrasing. No, he's an adult so he'll find... an adult... 

This whole plan was trailing off and he wasn't even sure where it came from. Was he really thinking about having sex with some random guy just because his wife left him? 

People have done worse for worse. Felix silently finished dinner.

________

Felix wanted to confront Oscar. He wanted to talk over some things. He wanted to get things sorted. For the past couple days he's felt more disoriented than he has in a very long time. That aching at the back of his head that something needs to be done has not left and he fears it may not want to. He's shakier and panicked over everything. 

Oscar was watching television on the couch. Felix offered him some warm milk. 

"Jeez, Felix, are you gonna make me wear pajamas too?" As much as Oscar messed with him, he never felt completely antagonized. There was always a feel of jovial lightheartedness instead of the derision he felt from others. Oscar was a good friend to Felix despite their differences. 

"Hey, uh, could I sit with you?" Felix asked hesitantly, "I'm feeling a little touch-starved right now and—"

"There's no need to explain anything, man. Come here and watch mind-numbing television with me." 

"I'm sorry for being so unbearable. Thanks for dealing with my issues." 

"Save it for commercial break, kid." Oscar winked as Felix nudged himself into a comfortable place on the sofa. 

He ended up with his head on Oscar's chest (he didn't seem to mind at all, in fact he put his arm around Felix consolingly) and listened to his breathing. It was quite peaceful. He could feel very small shivers around his shoulders and he wondered what that meant. It didn't matter, because this moment, watching Friends and, uh, kinda cuddling, was a moment he'd remember for a while. It was a moment of acceptance, and that really means a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Get it they're watching Friends and Matthew Perry was on Friends? Also ~*friendship*~
> 
> fun fact: i put this in the hemingway app and it said it was at a grade 6 reading level


End file.
